1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring of data associated with an Internet session, especially an Internet chat session.
2. Description of Related Art
It is an unfortunate byproduct of Internet chat sessions that online predators are able to easily make contact with other members of the chat session, one or more of whom may become a target of a personal threat to their personal security and/or safety. It is this possibility of advances by online predators that represents one of the primary risks to adoption of the Internet at home or in the classroom. Currently, there exists no easy or suitable way for a potential victim to respond to threats and/or to assist investigators in the apprehension of online predators.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for capturing the content of an ongoing Internet communication and mirror the communication to a monitoring computer for display and/or storage. Still other objects of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.